hockeyarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar
To get to the Calender, click Team -> Calender. Here, your current matches are shown, as well as the next and previous few. You can cycle through the weeks by using the previous week and next week buttons. What's Where? At the bottom is a ticket price to use if you can't set yours. Only use this for emergencies. You can set ticket prices for every scheduled game at any time, so if you're going to be away use the average amount your scouts have been telling you. Friendly and league games don't come close to each other on ticket prices so you'll use a lot of money relying on the default. To view a match report, click the score. If you are a sponsor, open days will have a magnifying glass. This allows you to automatically search for games based on if you want home/away, if you want a playoff friendly or not, what country you want to play, and the league level you want to play. Selecting a Match To set up a game, click the notepad. Here is where you set ticket prices. Your scouts give you an idea, but they can be off by a lot. You'll need to play with it until you find the right amount. Optimal price depends on game type, players' motivation, and how evenly matched the teams are. Tactics Match importance affects players' motivation and team spirit. Motivation always goes up when going from low to normal and normal to high, down when you go in the opposite direction. Bad scouts may tell you otherwise. Team spirit is described in Team: Info. Ice time: How long each line is on the ice before subbing. Order is first line on left, fourth line on right. Ice time affects energy and how your players match up agaisnt the other team. The best one to use depends on your players as well as what the other team uses. See Also: Tactics Game Types ;Friendly :Split ticket income, no home advantage. Ties allowed. ;Friendly PO :Split ticket income, no home advantage. Overtime(s) will be played if tied until a winner is found. ;League/Playoff :Home gets all ticket money, home advantage. ;NC/WL/NCHC :See the respective pages for more details. Friendlies: If you are not a sponsor you must find your own or join a friendly cup like the ones in the Community section. You can click on other teams/managers to challenge them. Advertising for friendlies outside of the special friendly ad forum will result in fine/ban. League V teams challenging League I teams will most likely annoy them. You may make more money playing in a bigger stadium, but they lose a lot by not playing a League I/II team, so they may not accept. Even games make more money than uneven ones. Match Report The match report is currently broken down into the following sections: * Box Score * Shots on Goal and Faceoffs * Individual Player Reports * Stars of the Match : The Three Stars of the Match are chosen based on the player ratings given in the Individual Player Reports. Shots on Goal, Goals, Assists, Plus-Minus and Saves all contribute to a player's rating. The top three rated players are given the Top Star awards, which increases the player's Star Rating. * Goal Breakdown : This section will list the penalties taken and goals scored, along with the affected player(s), and at what total game time the event occured. : The breakdown will list Unstoppable Shots( ), Powerplay Goals (PP), Shorthanded Goals (SH), and any pass quality information that factored into the goal ("Goal after terrible/excellent pass") # "Goal After Terrible Pass" indicates that the player with the first assist on the goal had a poor passing skill. As a result, the goal was more difficult to score # "Goal After Excellent Pass" indicates that the player had a good passing skill, and as a result made the scoring chance easier for the shooter. * Attendance/Ticket Information * Team Strength Percentages : The bottom half of the match report shows both team's relative strength in the following categories: :: Faceoffs - The percentage of faceoffs this line won :: Aggression (Aggr) - The percentage of puck turnovers due to checking that were caused by this line. Example: Let's say Line 3 had a 60% Aggr rating. If there were 15 puck turnovers due to checking, this line caused 9 of those turnovers, and the opponent caused the other 6. :: Attacking (Att) - Overall attacking effectiveness of the line :: Defense (Def) - Overall defensive effectiveness of the line :: Shooting (Sho) - Overall quality of this line's shots on goal (0% means the line had zero shots) :: The bottom part of that section lists the Power Play (PP Lines) and Penalty Kill (PK Lines) line effectiveness. This line has an Effectiveness (Eff) rating that displays the goals and shifts the line had on the ice. Example: Eff of 1/12 means the line scored 1 goal in 12 shifts on ice. See Also *Lines *Training *Tactics Category:Setting Up Your...